


Incubo

by Aliesk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Introspettivo, M/M, amicizia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volevo scrivere qualcosa su di loro e questa è la prima scena che mi è venuta in mente: Stiles e Scott non hanno l'età che hanno invece nel telefilm, li ho immaginati bambini. <br/>Stiles sta dormendo, ma ha un incubo riguardante sua madre. Solo Scott riesce a calmarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubo

«Mamma, mamma, mamma» sussurrò Stiles tra i singhiozzi.

Scott era sveglio. Si voltò sull'altro lato del letto, lo guardò e restò a fissarlo: stava piangendo, stava tremando e stava chiamando sua madre. Scott pronunciò il suo nome nel buio, in un mormorio sommesso, mentre allungava l'indice a sfiorargli la guancia umida. Il dorso della mano cancellò le tracce di pianto.

«È un incubo» gli mormorò in un orecchio, ma Stiles continuava a rabbrividire.

Scott avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò sulla fronte madida di sudore, socchiudendo le palpebre per un istante.

«Sono io, Stiles, sono io. È un incubo» gli disse.

Lo circondò tra le braccia e Stiles smise di tremare.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuta,
> 
> AliH.


End file.
